Life Unexpected
by TheOtherFangirl
Summary: Two people. Completely different lives. Annabeth was that dorky girl nobody noticed; except for maybe him. Percy was that guy everyone loved, or knew. One thing they have in common; a dark past twisted together in a way unimagined.
1. Prologue

**Wassup people of the Percy Jackson fandom! Let me just say that although BoO has come out, don't let that change what we have right now. Despite**

**whoever dies, they are still alive in my mind. Although from reading TFIOS and hearing what Peter Van Houten had to say, I know that they will**

**cease to exist the moment the book ends. But that's the thing with us fans: We aren't so easily convinced. So with that, I give you a story you've**

**probably read thousands of times before, but maybe this will be different. READ ON TO FIND OUT.**

* * *

_What is love? You may find yourself questioning this from time to time.. I know I do._

_Most people might say love is something that is comes easy; something straight out of a fairy tale. That's not the case._

_Love is something unexpected, and yes it is somewhat fairy tale-ish but not in the way you may think. As a young girl, I thought my first love would be my prince_

_charming who would sweep me off of my feet and we'd live happily ever after. Despite that distinct possibility, I now know this was never meant to be._

_Besides, who would want something as simple as that? With my experiences, I know life is about taking chances, and living in the moment. Maybe a year ago I would_

_think the exact opposite, but he changed me._

_I can't exactly say how.. but it was for the better. I guess you can say I wasn't exactly the bravest around.. I was lucky to get a few words out without panicking. _

_That all changed my senior year at Goode High: A school that held many secrets between the gossipers or even the quietest kids. This was the year I was supposed _

_to stay hidden beneath it all, at least until the end. But even the most invisible person has the darkest secrets.. so that's where I come in. Finding out what it is _

_though: I guess you'll just have to wait._

_I guess the moment I changed was the moment I found out about the essay all students were required to write, the essay that changed you, most say._

_It made up almost your entire grade, and if you didn't finish and pass with flying colors, you were doomed to yet another year of suck torture of High School._

_I guess you can say it all doesn't matter: You're supposed to live for now and don't let the past slow you down. But with a past as dark as ours, who were we to live_

_for now?_

_The outsiders, some might say. Okay... everyone would say. Maybe it wasn't all that bad: Not with him here to help through it._

_With him there's no place I'd rather be._

_Because I love him, that boy Percy Jackson._

* * *

**Okay, I know this was short, but its just a prologue. It gives off the slightest clues: you just have to be smart enough to realize what it means. If I**

**get at least _one _review I'll know that someone actually cares and I'll update. :)**

**I guess you can tell its a Percabeth story.. but I'll be running a lot of different plots throughout it all. Thank you, and good day.  
**  
** -Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	2. Late

**Wow! I didn't actually expect to get reviews.. thank you all. I said I would update, so here it is. An update. I wasn't sure what direction I would go,**

**so excuse me if it isn't as expected. I'll try and fix it, so review what the problem is and I'll fix it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Come up to meet you  
_  
_Tell you I'm sorry  
_  
_You don't know how lovely you are  
_  
_I had to find you  
_  
_Tell you I need you  
_  
_Tell you I set you apart_

These words ring throughout my ear buds as I try to finish the last bit of homework for the night. This year at Goode High, I was determined to not screw up with my

grades like last year.. **A/N(We wont find out for a while, so get comfortable) **but let's get back to the homework.

In a few weeks, we'd be getting some huge project with a random partner, but I try not to think too much of it.

I expected to get a good grade, because apparently it will be 1/4 of our grade for the first semester. The classes this year were a little weird for me: I only have one

honors class. One. When did things like this start happening? My mother of course, was furious. If I were to get into Stanford all the way across the United States, I'd

have to maintain an A+ average, otherwise she wouldn't trust me to move all the way out there. Before I get to far into my own life, I should introduce myself.

My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm currently a senior at Goode High in New York.

According to my friend Thalia, I have these huge grey eyes which remind her of an old porcelain doll, to which I just laughed and pulled up a picture on my phone

which had a, you guesses it, porcelain doll. She gained this crazy look in her eyes, which by the way were an electrifying blue. Her reaction just made me laugh even

harder. My hair although frizzy, was curly but not the "I look like a dog" curly. They were the type that started off wavy then gradually became curlier. I try and play

it off, and luckily it works. I'm only noticed by the chess players. I don't mind though.

Anyways..

This assignment was tough. My fourth hour teacher Mr. Yanez, a math teacher by the way, tried to make us think how math is involved in our personal lives.

How do I answer that? I decide to put it off until the morning, when I was a lot more energized.

I was wrong.

**BEEP!**

BEEP!

**BEEP!**

The sound of the alarm clock going off was enough to make me fall out of bed with my desperate attempts to turn it off.

My eyes not yet willing to open, crinkled as if it would help me fall back into sleep. I groaned as the alarm clock continuously went off. As soon as I opened my eyes,

a blinding light hit me and black spots danced across my vision.

As soon as I recover, I look over to the clock that caused all this pain. (Yes, I exaggerated but I wasn't in any mood to wake up.)

It read, _7:14 AM.  
_  
My eyes widen at the realization that I was going to be late if I didn't get up and get ready.

I scramble to try and beat the time, and end up wearing mismatched socks, and a random t-shirt and shorts. I wear my brown combat boots, because I really cant

find my vans anywhere. I run to the bathroom to wash my face off, and that's when I see it. My lip is busted, although I don't know how..

Maybe I hit it on the wall when I was sleeping?

I've been told I'm a deep sleeper..

I decide to leave it be and not mess with it, just because it would make it worse.

I grabbed my backpack and ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

"Bye dad! I'm going.." I yelled.

I grabbed the car keys and ran straight out the door.

I fumble with the keys as I try to see which one is for the car, and finally see it. I push it into the car door and I'm soon on my way to the school.

I realize that I'm kind of speeding, so I try and slow it down. It might've worked, but I cant be too sure. And- Crap! I just ran a red light. I look back, and decide its

not worth it. Just wait for the ticket later. Hey, I never said I was perfect.

Soon I'm pulling in to the school parking lot and I'm trying my hardest not to crash. I run into the office, and see my favorite(Not) person in the world: Mrs. Dodds.

She's the office lady who I try to avoid, but she sort of always finds a way to see me.

I wouldn't say she's all that pretty: but she isn't ugly either.

With straggly brown/gray hair pulled up into a bun and a wrinkly face, she kind of scares me. Plus, she's as slow as a tortoise.

"Uh, hello." I say. She just taps on her keyboard.

I clear my throat, hoping she hears. Slowly, she looks up at me.

"Whatd'ya want?" She asks.

"Uh, I need a late pass." I say. She rolls her eyes, but gets out the note.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Homeroom?"

"Mr. Videtic."

"Grade?"

"Twelfth."

"Reason?"

"Overslept."

She hands me the note and I give a quick smile before walking out the door and through the hallways to class. You see: My school has stairs, and they are very steep

and dangerous to walk on. There is an elevator, but it's only for people with some sort of injury. With the stairs, it seems impossible that there is hardly a day without

seeing a broken leg or something.

I grab hold of the railing, and work my way up. One wrong step and I'd have a broken leg. They need these fixed...

As soon as I get to the top I run to class. I swing the door open, and a whole bunch of faces turn to stare at me. I feel my cheeks burning and I just walk towards the

teacher.

"Ah, Ms. Chase. So glad you could finally make it." Teases Mr. Videtic. You see: He's a middle aged man who has a beer belly and a thinning hair line. Quite revolting,

if you ask me. I just smile at him and give him the note. He gives a slight nod and I rush to my seat.

I sit down and grab my notes, copying whatever he has on the board. Written in big letters was **_Zeno's_ Paradoxes.**

"Today class," boomed my teachers voice, "We are going to learn about Zeno's Paradoxes. You see: There were many of these mathematical problems, yet too

complicated at the time. These were during the Greek times, and we have only discovered about nine. The others simply went missing. One you might've possibly

heard of was Achilles and the tortoise. The tortoise-" He was cut off by a the door swinging open to reveal someone standing there.

Being the person I am, I don't look up.

"Uh, I'm new." The person- boy said. He earned a little snicker here and there.

"Yes, it is obvious. What is your name?" Asked the teacher.

"My name is Percy Jackson." _Percy Jackson. _My head snaps up and I take a look at him. Not because he had such a nice voice, but because I know that Jackson.

A name I knew too well.

* * *

**Cliff hanger? I hope so.. anyways. as I said, I didn't expect to get the reviews so this was just a filler. Maybe it made you laugh, so can you please  
**

**leave a review? Thank you! Until next time, I love ya!**

**-Mrs. LeoValdez15**


	3. New School, New Me

**Hello beautiful people! Today's chapter might be kind of weird, because I was in a rush. I will be gone all day and needed to post something because**

**if not, I'd be out. Here it is, and there is a major detail you might not notice, so pay close attention. Foreshadowing, that's what they call it. Here you**

**go my pretties.**

* * *

**Percy's PO****V**

Today was like any other day. The car horns are honking, pollution practically visible in the New York air. Except, it wasn't though.

Today was the day I'd be starting at a new school; Goode High School. Let's just say I got kicked out of the many other schools I've been too...

But that's in the past.

I think of a new school as an opportunity to start fresh, meet new people(Especially girls), and experience things most don't. That's my goal this year. Well, other

than being kicked out from this school. Although, I doubt it. My step-dad is a teacher here; Mr. Blofis. He wouldn't be my teacher though, because he teaches

freshman and I'm a senior. Didn't think I'd make it this far. The feels.

"Percy! Hurry up, or you'll be late. Do you want to be late on your first day?" Asks my mother through the walls.

"Yes." I say in a hushed voice.

"I heard that!" She screams, although she isn't mad or anything. I've never seen her mad, not even when I flushed her uh, tampons down the toilet just to see them

expand. Don't judge me, okay? I was seven..

"Sorry!" I yell back. Truth is: I was terrified of starting this year. Paul said that people here weren't all that friendly, to which I just gave a nervous laugh.

I looked around me, and saw my room was a mess. I tried to get out of bed, but tripped over my skateboard. _Damn it.._ I think to myself. I walk over to my closet,

and can't decide what to wear. Should I look casual? Or dress a little nicer. Oh god, I'm acting just like a girl. **A/N(Sorry if I offended anyone)  
**  
I just pull a random shirt and jeans out along with some converse. I grab my school bag and walk out the door, when I remember to say bye to my mom. I run back

in, sneak behind her, and hug her.

"I love you mom, see you after school." I whisper into her ear. I can practically feel that bright smile I look forward to seeing everyday.

"I love you too Percy. But hey: get a jacket its cold out." I roll my eyes, but decide to listen. I just pull a simple blue jacket from the front closet and and walk out the

door, seeing I'm already late. I rush into the truck and speed my way to school, not caring if I just earned myself a few tickets.

I park the car, and run to the building that is obviously the office: It has big words reading** OFFICE** on it. I walk in, and am surprised to see a lady I know: Mrs.

Dodds. She used to be a teacher at an old school I used to go to, but complained there were "Too many obnoxious little children who bickered too much about there

little lives." At least she isn't torturing anyone with her old hag ways.. except for the late people.

I clear my throat, "Hello there." I say nervously. She rolls her eyes, yet doesn't look up. I give her a tap on the shoulder.

"What?" She screeches. Then recognition flashes through her eyes.

"Perry? I thought I got rid of you." She says.

"Uh, it's Percy, and I'm still here." I reply. She just grunts and pulls out a piece of paper.

"I'm new.." I start. She just looks up at me and yells out, "Maria!" Suddenly a lady walks in from the other side of the office and we go through the basics: What's my

name, blah blah hands me my schedule and I'm already on my way to a classroom. I walk straight into a room I assume to be my classroom, and it seems I've

disrupted everyone.

"Hello?" Asks a woman: Possibly the teacher.

"Uh, I'm looking for Mr. Videtic's classroom, I'm new." I announce. My eyes scan the room, and land on a girl with red hair. She seems to blush as I keep my gaze on

her, and looks down. She looks nice.

"Oh. He's on the top floor, first room to the left." Says the teacher. I give a quick nod and head out the door. All of a sudden, I come across a stairway. It looks

dangerous. I cautiously grab hold of the ledge, and pull myself onto one of the steps. I almost fall. Remind me next time to bring soccer cleats..

I continue this up until the top step, and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I follow the directions I was given, and turn to my left. Sure enough,

there's a door. I open it. Just like the other room, everyone looks up at me. Well, everyone except a blonde girl.

So I introduce myself to the teacher and all that other stuff. He directs me to a seat, which just so happens to be pretty close to the girls. A couple seats away, but I

have a great view from here.

He talks about something like Zeno's Paradoxes or something, but I don't care. I seem to have a staring contest with some dude. He's a blonde with blue eyes. He

seems very uptight: But I don't think too much of it. I win though, when the teacher calls him out.

"Jason?" Calls out the teacher. He cuts his attention to him, before giving me a _This isn't over yet_ look. I just give him a smile.

So that's how I spend the rest of the period. Fixated on a girl I don't even know.

"Not yet." I whisper involuntary. A few people turn to look at me, and so does the girl. Her eyes- they are a mysterious grey; inviting yet at the same time

dangerous. She is beautiful, I'll give you that. We seem to stare at each other for eternity, until the bell rings. She snaps out of it and quickly grabs her stuff rushing

to the door. I try my best to do the same, maybe catch up with her. But in the sea of teenagers, I only catch a glimpse at her blonde hair before she vanishes.

* * *

**So.. what did you think? This wasn't very long I know, But I had like an hour or two and I didn't really want to disappoint you by missing a day..**

**here it is though. Tomorrow I will try to do better, kay? Until then, Mrs. LeoValdez15 signing off.**


	4. Trouble

**Seriously? No happiness? Ungrateful! (JK) I am back yet again, and you cannot get rid of me! Okay, maybe you can... but I am being serious**

**(Not). I am starting question time: A method used by a good friend of mine named AEB. Find her on my profile. Check out her stories**

**sometime! Here it is though.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

The second that bell rang, I rushed out of there. He saw me: But no sign of recognition whatsoever crossed his face.

Does he not remember? Or is he just pretending...

I don't know. All I know is that I can't trust him. Not yet, anyways. My next hour is P.E. which is gruesome. Basically this class is slpit up into two sides: Side

A and Side B. I was on side B; although almost all the "Nerd" type people were. The jocks and cheerleaders were on Side A.

Go figure.

I went into the locker room, and tried to change into my gym clothes as discreetly as possible. A little bit difficult, especially when there are a whole bunch of

other girls all around changing too.

I try and take my top off as quickly as possible and pull on my t-shirt, when someone comes from behind me and goes- BOO! I scream and turn around, only

to see my friend Thalia trying to keep a straight face. I glare at her, which makes it worse.

"What?" She asks completely oblivious.

"Thals, don't do that again." I try and say calmly.

"Annie, you know I can't make any promises.." She starts, but I angrily cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" I say while playfully smacking the side of her head. I try and be gentle, because if not I'd be sure to get my ass kicked.

You see: Thalia isn't one to play around with. She claims she isn't Goth or emo, but her style says otherwise. With short black hair and the palest skin, I see

a vampire in disguise. Except her eyes are so lively: Electric blue as if pulsating with electricity throughout them. Her clothes style isn't much different either,

usually band T-shirts I've never even heard of before or.. pretty much anything black. The P.E. uniform causes such a riot for her: The girls have to wear

pinks and grey while the guys wear blue and grey. Thalia isn't crazy about it, but she tries with her best effort to disobey the rules. Usually slipping in a little

black wristband here and there, and she's good to go. There's also a rule about no heavy eye makeup, and it drives her nuts.

She loads on the eyeliner, and eye shadow, and mascara, It's a surprise she can even keep her eyelids opened.

She is forced to wash some of it off, or she doesn't get a passing grade for the day.

She's beautiful without the makeup: but she thinks otherwise.

"Jeez Thals, can I change please? But can you... be a guard?" I have a thing with my body- I feel extremely uncomfortable with people looking at me .

"Sure Ann-" She starts, but I give her a warning glare.

"-Nabeth." She finishes.

"But you have quite the body, stop hiding it." She says, but she doesn't know. Nobody but a few people..

I change as quickly as I can, but then the bitch of the Seniors appears.

"Look at poor little Annie. What is she hiding, stretch marks?" She says.

"Fuck you, Drew." Thalia says trying to defend me, but I can do that perfectly on my own.

"You know what Drew? I don't have time for people like you. Go find one of the many boys you string along, I'm sure they can't wait for you to go have sex

with them in the supply closet." I say, aware of what she does and what she's known for. By this she's taken aback, and I can't wipe the smirk off my face.

"You know what? You guys are both sluts. Especially you Thalia. I know who you slept with." Drew smiles with a sense of satisfaction, while Thalia's face

visibly pales- which seems impossible because she's already pretty pale. This leaves me puzzled, so I start to spout out whatever the hell I can.

"Oh, Drew, You are such a hypocrite calling us sluts when you've slept with all of the football team." I say. She smiles sweetly and says, "Oh yes, I did." She

leans closer to my ear and whispers:

"I slept with your little boyfriend too. Might I say, he's too good for you." She purrs. I have to bite back a sob, because he would never cheat on me, right?

Apparently I have this weird look on my face because she says,

"We did it more than once too."

"Shut up Drew." I say.

"I'm going to get that new kid too. He seems to die for. With those eyes- but poor little Annie will never have a chance. She's too ugly-" That's when I lose

control. I pop her right in her nose, probably breaking it. I might've thrown in a few more, but I can't tell. All I remember is being pulled from Drew's broken

body and to the office.

As I walk to the office(Escorted actually) I see a few surprised faces. I guess its kind of weird to see the "Good" Student go to the office with bloody knuckles

and a scowl, huh?

A few said, "Yeah, way to got Chase!" I was just surprised they actually knew who I was..

The principal, Mrs. Castillo gasped when she saw me, actually.

"My, my. Annabeth! Who tried picking a fight with you? Oh, those knuckles better be from self defense. You know what, I'm sick and tired of people

underestimating me.

"You know what? I started the fight. I left Drew broken there, and I am not the person you might think I am." I say confidently. She seems surprised.

"Okay, I'm calling your father." My eyes widen.

"No- er, I mean, you wouldn't want that, right? I mean.. he's kind of crazy." I say trying to persuade him to not call him. A word about my dad: He's just

about as bad as my mom. If either one of them heard about this, I'm dead meat.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of my job to do it." She says, already dialing the number. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, is this Mr. Chase speaking I'm calling.." And so I zone out at that point. The time passes and the only thing that snaps me out of it is a shake of my

shoulder, and looking up to see my father.

"Let's go." He says calmly. I nod and grab my things. Once we get to the car, he grows mad.

"Annabeth! Do you know how badly this reflects on us? Your brother?" I roll my eyes. Oh please, Like Malcolm doesn't already do that to himself.

"I thought you were the good child, but judging on last year-" I wince at that.

"You've forced me to think otherwise. Did you know that Drew girl needs 8 stitches? A broken nose? Do you ever stop to think-"

"I'm trying, dad! She practically begged for it. She-"

"I don't want to hear it." He states calmly.

"Fine." I say with an exasperated sigh.

"Just wait for your mother though." He says.

"My mom? You don't even talk to her! You went and cheated on her and-" I start, but he interrupts.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" He screams.

"Okay." I say in a small voice. By that time, we've already made it back home. I get out as quickly as I can and run straight for my room. He doesn't stop me

as I slam the door. Not even when I call my boyfriend to pick me up, and escape out my window.

"Hey Annabeth." He says.

"Hey Luke."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I think you would've guessed who her boyfriend was, but if not leave a review! Question time!**

**Q: What's your favorite Logan Lerman movie?**

**A: I choose The Perks Of Being A Wallflower!**

**Now, it's your turn. :) Leave it in the reviews! If you don't particularly know him, which you should; because he's the movie version of Percy,**

**then don't fret. It's okay! Until next time, Mrs. LeoValdez15 is out.**


	5. Confrontation

**Wow. I didn't expect to get this much views.. as of right now this story has 1,168 views. I was SO happy to see that, you guys made my day. :)**

**I love you all! That is kinda creepy because I am positive I've never met any of you, but I love you guys anyways. Here is the chapter I promised. But be**

**warned: Shiza is about to go down. Between Annabeth and Luke, I mean.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We jump into his car, although he seems to notice I'm a little angry. He reaches out his hand to hold mine, but I retract from his touch.

"What's up babe?" He asks. I roll my eyes so hard, it hurts.

"Don't call me babe." I say with an edge in my voice.

"Okay.." He says. He is so clueless.

"So where are we driving to?" He asks. I hadn't exactly worked that out..

"Uh, how about we just drive? Listen to music?" I say searching for ideas. He nods his head and turns on the radio. My mood is brought down when I hear a certain song

come on; and I hate it.

_"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play._

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, sha-"

The annoyingness is cut off when I change the channel. One of my favorite songs come on: Sweater Weather by The

Neighborhood.

"_If I may, just take your breath away._

I don't mind if there's not much to say

sometimes the silence guides our minds

to move to a place so far away.."

I sing along. My mind returns back to that gross song, and I think, why on that station? Luke never listens to that stuff... and that's when

what Drew said dawns on me. Did they.. are they.. no. Don't think like that.

Luke." I start while turning down the volume.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Did you.. did you ever cheat on me?" I ask. His eyes widen.

"No! No, no, no... it was once. You and I, well it wouldn't be considered cheating. We were broken up when your parents found out, and Jason threw a huge party.

Remember? And we both were pretty wasted, and stoned, and-" He tries explaining.

"No. Just, I'm over it." I say.

"Wait, who was it?" I ask.

"I think you know, Annabeth. Things spread at school like a wildfire." He says.

"So she wasn't lying. You and Drew.." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Annabeth, don't." He says.

"Pull over." I say calmly.

"No." He says. He's testing me.

"LUKE!" I yell.

"Okay, okay." He admits in defeat.

I rush out of the car, and just walk down the sidewalk. Once he's gone, I take in my surroundings. I'm in the neighborhoods where Thalia lives.. but I'm not sure exactly what

house is hers. All of these mansions were freaking identical. So I texted her, and told her to wait outside her house. She did. I ran over to her house, making sure to

remember that hers has a huge rose bush up front.

"Hey Thals." I say.

"Hey! You beat Drew's ass SO hard. Didn't think you had it in you." She says.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I say.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I know everything about you. I mean, we've known each other for years." She states.

I smile. She does too.

"Hey, do you want to come inside? It's pretty cold out. Plus, it's getting dark." She adds. I look around, barely noticing the cool afternoon air become chilly, the warm shade

of blue grow dark as the sun sets. I nod my head, because I feel the cool air nip at my skin.

"Yes." I say, although barely audible. I walk into her house, not yet reminded of how huge it is on the inside. I've come here for as long as I can remember, yet I still haven't

gotten used to it. Her father was a billionaire: Along with his two other brothers. According to Thalia. they all had some sort of rivalry with each other. Weird. Since I've

known Thalia for the longest time. I go straight to the kitchen, and I'm in heaven. There's pizza. Pizza here, pizza there, pizza everywhere. I grab a full box and head up the

stairs.

"You know, I think you have a problem with your pizza. We need to have an intervention." She says jokingly. By the time we get to her room, I'm alreay tired and about to

pass out. Instead of doing that, I just grab a pizza and shove it into my mouth.

"Mmm." I say with a smile on my face. I could feel Thalia roll her eyes.

"So.. what happened? Between you and Luke, I mean." She asks cautiously.

"I'll tell you when I finish my pizza." I reply. She just nods her head. After the last bit of heaven is finished, I tell her everything. Her response was,

"No." To which I reply back,

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That son of a bitch." She says. I give my best laugh.

"I need a ride home.. my dad didn't even know I left." Her eyes visibly widen.

"What's been up with you lately?" She asks. I can't answer that. I don't even know. I think I've been pretty tense lately, since Percy Jackson reappeared into my life. Well, I

wouldn't say reappeared. More like he's been seen.

"Nothing Thals." I lie.

"Don't lie Annabeth! I've been here for you, but you can never accept that!"

"What? Thalia! I try but its so difficult with you! You make it ALL ABOUT YOU!" At this moment, I barely realize what's come out of my mouth. She visibly deflates, as if what

I told her made her sad.

"Annabeth, get out" She states.

"Thals, I didn't mean that. I was just-" I try reasoning, but I've already pushed her too far.

"Go. I'll call a cab or something, just get out. " She says. I start walking out the door, but before closing the door, I look back.

There she is, crying. Should I stay or listen to what she said? Wait, why is that a question? I run back to her and wrap my arms around her. To my surprise, she doesn't

retract from my touch.

"It's okay. It's okay." I repeat while rocking her back and forth. All the while wondering what she was crying about. She never cries: Not even when her mom died. This must

be terrible then, but I don't ask. We stay like this, even as the sun sets against the cool evening sky, after all the lights in the neighborhood have turned off, and I'm sure no

one is awake to hear her cries through the night.

* * *

**So? I was in a rush to do this, because I haven't really had time to do it. But here it is, sorry it isn't as long as the others, and hope ypu have a good day.**

**Question Time!**

**Q: Have you ever heard of Coldplay or Imagine Dragons? If so, who do you like better?**

**A: I would have to say I love them both equally. I have my best memories with Coldplay, but the Imagine Dragon lyrics are so much truer to me.**

**Your turn!**


	6. New People

**OH MY GODS. I cant stress this enough; I love you guys. In case I haven't said this enough, you guys are freaking awesome. To those who remain**

**unspoken fans: You're awesome too but I'd love you a little more if you followed or favorited, maybe leave a little review. :)**

**Here is the chapter.. but I have news! Read the end of the chapter to see.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After school, I decided to take a drive. Today was pretty uneventful; except for the fact that someone got into a fight. I don't know who it was, but it sounded

awesome.

I didn't see the blonde all day, so I'm guessing she went home early or.. holy shit. She was the one who got into a fight. Badass!

I made a few friends too; that Jason guy isn't all that bad. His friend Leo and Piper are pretty cool too. I can't shake the feeling that something weird has happened

between them.. but maybe its nothing.

The red head who I later found out her name is Rachel, I think we'd make pretty good friends. She doesn't seem too snobby nor is she too modest. I realized she

didn't have a filter for her thoughts and what comes out of her mouth when I first met her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I walk down the hallway, trying to get to my next class. All of a sudden, I hear running and shouting from behind me._

_"Give it back!" Yells a girl._

_"Catch me!" Screams a guy back._

_I turn around just in time to bump into a girl. There's not much I see; just red hair and a lot of papers flying around everywhere._

_"Sorry." She mutters. I stand up, and dust myself off. I offer a hand, and she takes it._

_"Its all right." I say. Our green eyes meet and recognition flashes through her own._

_"Hey.. you're the one who stared at me this morning, huh?" She asks. I might've blushed, but I can't really tell._

_"Yes.. but to be fair you stared back. Well, until you couldn't take the heat." I said with a touch of sarcasm. She just laughed._

_"The heat?" She asked quizzically._

_"Yes, the heat. it's an actual thing! But, the movie is way better." I say._

_"I agree." She says. We both laugh. Then there's that awkward silence._

_"So.. who was that dude chasing you?" I ask, hoping to start another conversation._

_"Oh, that was Connor Stoll. He usually stays away, but his brother was sick today. So he's converted to being a bigger ass than usual." She explains._

_"Oh. So should I go beat his ass for being such a douche to a pretty girl like you?" Okay.. I don't flirt. I didn't even know if I was capable of flirting._

_"Are you trying to make me like you? So you can get into my pants?" She asks. My eyes widen to about the size of Jupiter._

_"Your pants- what- no- um- whaat?" I stutter._

_"It's okay, But lets be honest: a relationship with people like us wouldn't be wise. I'm me and you're you and it just wouldn't work out. Sorry." She says._

_"What?" She just smiles and shakes her head._

_"We can be very good friends. But.. I don't even know your name." I raise my eyebrows._

_"My name is Percy Jackson." I say._

_"Well Percy Jackson, it was nice to meet you. But I have to get my notebook back from Connor, so.."_

_"Okay I'll catch you later then?" I ask._

_"Yeah." She says. As she walks away, I realize I've forgotten something._

_"Hey!" I call after her. She turns her body slightly so she can look at me._

_"I didn't catch your name." I say. She just smiles and says,_

_"I didn't give one." I laugh._

_"I do believe its required that you tell me your name. That way, you know, if you try and steal my identity I can take yours too."_

_"Haha, very funny. But in that case; it's Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."_

_"I would've been okay with just your first name, but damn okay." She laughs while walking away. I wouldn't have thought it; but I actually like this girl._

* * *

Once I make it back home, I am instantly attacked by my mom.

"Where have you been? Oh Perseus I've been worried sick! Your school said you'd be getting out at 2:30. 2:30 Percy! It is now 4:00. What is your excuse?"

"Uh.." Manages to escape my lips. She gives me a glare with her hands on her hips.

"I went for a drive! Besides, its New York. Haven't you heard of traffic before?" I try reasoning. She tries to stay worried, but I know her. She lets out a deep breath.

"Percy, don't ever do that again without telling me." She says as she walks over to give me a hug. I guess it's fine for her to be worried; we've been trhough a lot.

Between an abusive ex-husband and a tough life, she has every right to be so worried. All of a sudden she starts making weird noises.

"Ew Percy! You stink like a dog, go shower right now!" She demands.

"But mom-"

"Now Perseus Jackson!"

"It's Percy-"

"What?"

"Nothing." I say as I run to the bathroom. Once I get there, I lock the door behind me. I grab the sink by the edges, and take a look into the mirror. I raise my shirt

to reveal scars. Why is there scars, might you ask? As I said, my mother had an abusive ex-husband. Not only did he beat her, I was also a victim. We had escaped

last summer though, but at a price.

Such a price.. but I try not to dwell in the past.

It's the best thing you can do in a world like this.

I wipe my face, because it became sweaty at the memories of him. Rushing over to the shower, I open it and turn on the water. I make sure to have the water

steam. I strip my clothes off and make it into the shower, trying to wipe the memories clean from myself as I've done numerous times before.

This just makes it worse.

**~20 min. Later~**

By this time I've already made it out of the shower and into some clothes; some cotton pajama pants and a simple thermal. A smell wafts in and I'm instantly drawn

to the kitchen.

"Mom!" I yell.

"Yeah sweetie?" She yells back.

"You're making cookies huh?" I ask.

No reply.

"Mom!"

Still no reply.

I begin to worry. Has he found us? I rush out to the kitchen, to see my mom with head buds in her ear. My heart starts to slow its pace, although I didn't realize it

was beating so fast. I take the left bud out, and say,

"Mom."

"What?"

"I know you're making cookies."

"Yes I am."

"Give me some."

"Later, Percy. Paul should be home any minute." I give her my puppy dog eyes. She just glares.

"Fine." I trudge down to my room, and remember my home work. Damn...

I decide to put it off until tomorrow and just finish it at school. I fall asleep dreaming of blue cookies and homework.

* * *

**There it is! I wanted to clarify I HATE when they make Rachel mean. So, I'm keeping her nice. For now.. tehe. Anyways, I sort of put myself on a**

**deadline, so here is the result. Oh! The only reason I've been updating daily is because I'm on break, and I'll be going back on Monday. At that**

**moment I'll start updating every other day. Question Time!**

**Q: Does anyone ever actually read these?**

**A: I don't think so, not at all.  
**


	7. AN (please dont kill me )

**hey guys ! Sorry i havent updated, but the internet got turned off.. And i havent had it all this time. I am currently on a phone and i prefer to use a laptop. I am nott used to using a phone. Ill update asap, but until then im stuck. This is just an authors note,and sorry if i gave you any hope for an update. Sorry for any errors. Couldnt use spellcheck. Bye!**


	8. A wierd Project

**Here it is. Sorry it's short. It might need a spell check but I was in a rush to write this. I am at a cousin's house. You'll know why I'm in a rush by reading that last chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_Beep_

_ Beep _

_ Beep_

This is what I hear as I try to pull myself from the haze of sleep. Pretty hard, but with my mom screaming it's pretty easy.

"Percy! GET UP OR SO HELP ME-" She creams. I block the rest out.  
"Okay, okay! I am awake. Happy?" I mutter. To my surprise, she hears. DAMN she has radar ears.

"Very." She says in satisfaction.

I frown, due to the sweatiness of my body. I keep my room pretty warm, and I was deep between the blankets all night. I close my eyes and convince

myself I won't fall asleep, that this is only to help, but my body has other plans.

"Perseus Jackson!" My mother screams. I hear myself mutter something about cookies. Apparently so does my mom.

"Cookies. Blue cookies. Waiting to be eaten in the kitchen. Who will eat them? I suppose I'll just throw them out-" My eyes snap open.

"I am officially wake." I say loud and clear. My mom thinks its the time to be funny.

"Quick! Someone bring in the paparazzi, Sleeping Beauty has wakened!" She says with sarcasm dripping through her voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble.

"Get dressed You're late again." I look over to the clock, and notice she's right. At that moment I decide to do something about my sleep schedule.

I drag myself away from my bed, my natural territory. I pout, but know its for the better. _See you soon,_ I tell it.

Within minutes I'm ready. I grab my bag, the keys, and a couple of cookies. They're a little cold but I don't care. I rush out the door and into the car.

There I am yet again, with the old bat Mrs. Dodds. I grab the slip, and run to my second hour, Mrs. Irby. At this point I'm never going to meet my

homeroom teacher. Lucky for me, she's on the bottom floor.

"Why hello." She greets.

"So nice to meet you."She continues. I smile.

"Likewise." I say. She seems like the sweetest lady; middle aged, a little on the fluffy side, curly brown hair. Overall a bubbly person. I scan the room, and

see Rachel. I smile at her, and she smiles back. I never would've guessed we have a class together. She seems so smart, and here I am barely managing

to float with my grades.

"So.. you Percy Jackson, will be seated at the desk next to Katie. Katie raise your hand!" Says the teacher. I look around, and I see a shy hand raise

slowly. It must be Katie. I walk over towards her, and see her more clearly. With green eyes, and brown hair, she looks so down to earth. Shy, too.

I give her a comforting smile, hoping she doesn't see me as an enemy. Her cheeks burn a bright red, and she looks down. Hm. Must be a weird thing with

the girls here, it seems all of them do that. I decide it's nothing and take a seat. The hour goes by quickly, and before I know it the bells rings. I'm taken to

my favorite class: The one with the blonde. I need to learn her name..

I go up the dangerous stairs, and run into class. I'm like, the first one in there. The girl is nowhere in sight, and remember something important; when you

get into a fight you get suspended, at the very least. I am proved wrong when I see her walk in, but as soon as she sees me she averts her gaze.

Its nothing.. though I'm not convinced. I walk over to her. She stands up abruptly, and goes to run outside. I follow. Call me stalker, but I don't know why

she's acting this way. Hell, I don't even know who she is. Just something about her...

She quickly turns around, and I'm in love. Her eyes are so beautiful it's crazy. She looks mad.

"WHAT?!" She yells. I'm taken aback, I didn't expect this to happen.

"I-" I start, but she has other plans.

"Do you not know? You don't remember?" She screams. I am shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you're name!" I yell. She is about to explode.

"Just STAY AWAY FROM ME. That is all I ask." She yells.

"O-Okay." I mumble. She turns to head towards the classroom, but I grab her arm.

"At least tell me your name." I ask. She just pulls her arm away and continues to the class. I soon follow after.

I am lost in my thoughts, but then I hear the teacher talk about a project. I decide to listen.

"So.. here it is. The science teacher and I will be collaborating in a project and it involves all of you. To make it short and sweet, you guys," He points to

various students including myself.

"You all Will be, drumroll please ... PARENTS!" We all stare wide eyed at him, not able to form words. The jokester of the classroom admits,

"What if it dies?" The teacher raises an eyebrow.

"You get an F. F's are very hard to make up." He explains.

"You will get paired with a partner. Both male, and female." A few people whistle.

"So we get to do the dirty business? Woo Hoo!" I try and locate whoever said it so I can give him a pat in the back, but I can't figure out who said it.

"Go to the office. Now." He points to a boy in the room. A brown haired boy walks out. He'll make a good friend.

"No one will be doing anything even remotely close to that. You will get a.." I zone out. this doesn't sound very interesting.

"No! I 'm to young to be a parent, let alone die! Aaaaggh!" Screams someone. I don't catch who it is. Theteacher starts reading out names. There are a fee grunts of protest, but its funny. I hear my name up next.

"Percy Jackson with.. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**BUAHAHA! Cliffhanger or what? He doesn't even know who it is! Not for long.. but there it is. Sorry for the wait. **


	9. So The Truth Comes Out

**Hello people!**

***Dodges an apple ***

**OKAY. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but you should know why if you have ****been reading my last few ****updates. To be fair, I wasn't so **

**happy myself. I didn't have internet! I ****still don't, because I am typing from a phone.**

**That is extra hard to do. I might not have much time, so I will start writing rn.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I stare wide eyed at the teacher. Is he serious? I give a slight nod of my head, and hope Percy doesn't see. Right now, his eyes are searching around the room, looking for his

partner. Me. I can't let him know who I am, no. That wouldnt be good. I am just delaying the inevitable.

Soon Percy gives up, because the bell rings. I run out, hoping not to bump into him. For once, my wishes are obeyed. I run over to my next class, which unfortunately is P.E.

I go to the locker room to change, and am greeted by a not so friendly face.

Its freaking Drew. There she is with shorts that only manage to hide half her butt, and the brightest pink lip-gloss. Just her appearance makes me lose my appetite.

" I see you've doubled the amount of hoes you walk with since our incident." I say, noticing the newer faces to her little squad. She smiles, but I see fear in her eyes: One

black eye, the other fairly red. Her crappy nose job actually looks better, maybe I should be a plastic surgeon someday... I push the thought away when Thalia walks in. Oh

god Thalia.. Ever since that day at her house, we've been sort of distant. The problem though, is that i have absolutely NO idea what the fuss was about. Thalia doesn't cry.

She teases. That makes me wonder...

"Just walk away Drew. She _is_ going to kill you this time."

Drew sneers. "Thalia, how are you still friends with the freak? You did sleep with-" She's cut off by a loud _SMACK! _Thalia slapped her. I wish I could laugh, but Drew did

something nobody saw coming: She fought back. Nothing big; just hair pulling at first. But as it progressed, she punched and kicked and slapped... it wasn't pretty on either

end. After the initial shock wore off I pulled them away from each other. Thalia had a nasty gash on her cheekbone, while Drew's hairline was bloody. Neither one

of them looked very good. I hear whistling from a few feet away, and see the Gym Teacher running up to us.

"Ladies, ladies! Break it up!" She says, although they've already pulled away from each other. A little word about her; she's a lady in her 50's, with stringy blonde hair and

looks like a bird. Despite her appearance she's been married/remarried at least 4 times. She's achieved being a widow with at least half of her ex husbands. Makes you

wonder whether or not their deaths were really _accidents. _

_"_Go the office NOW girls!" They both get up from the floors, but on their way out they kick each other. Blood is all over the floor from where it began. Honestly? The scene

was very funny afterwards, a group of girls looking at their feet, others not sure if they should say anything or not.

"Did you have anything to with this?" Asked the teacher.

"No! It wasn't my fault this time its-" I faltered. But it is my fault, in some way. This was because of me.

The teacher sighs. "Let's just continue on! Get out there and practice playing volleyball. The boys are inside today, they've already started. Don't mind them. I'll be back."

She trudges off. We all walk out, but only half of the girls actually went to play. about a fourth went to talk. The last bit went to flirt with the guys. I look over to them, and

see a familiar face.

"Leo!" I call out. I run over to him, and shoo away the girls he's trying to get at. He turns, trying to be mad, and says," Annabeth, how dare you! They were just begging to

date me. You owe me a kiss now." He winks, and I can't help but laugh. I haven't seen him since Sophomore year, and he's actually kind of grown from what he used to be.

Two years ago, he was about four feet tall and his face was acne prone. He even had braces. Not the most attractive qualities, except for his personality. Damn, he was so

funny. It obviously hasn't changed. Now, he stands about five and a half feet with a clear face, straight teeth, and a pretty face. He's actually not half bad anymore, but he's

still best friend material.

"Leo! Where did you go last year?" I ask.

"Okay, so you AREN'T gonna give me a kiss?" He challenges. I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious. I uh, I went to go find someone special." He says, all of a sudden serious. He looks down.

"Well..." I say, trying to change the subject. I know something big happened, but I won't pressure him to say anything. Not yet.

"Well Annabeth, it looks like we have some catching up to do." He starts, and so we sum up everything that's happened for the past few years we were absent in each other's

lives. By then, the gym teacher had returned.

"What is the MEANING of this?!" She yells. I look around, taking in the scene. In the corner, I notice a few groups of couples making out. Gross. Then, I see others flirting

hopelessly for guys that already have girlfriends. Also gross. Then, there's the others who are just sitting around on their phones, and some practicing serving, or using

overhead strikes doing what we were all supposed to do. I respect that, in some way. Everyone rushed to the volleyball net and started a game. Leo was on my team, which

was fun to watch. Most of the time, he'd yell at the ball saying, "No! DON'T TRY TO KILL ME!" Which earned quite a few laughs, but we carried on. Our team lost by at least

TEN points due to all the girls; they were afraid of the ball. Most of the good players were on the other team. That explain it.

After that, we went back to the locker rooms to change. The blood had been mopped up and there were no traces. Hm. I left as soon as I got changed, and walked to my next period.

"Annabeth!" I heard in the distance. Leo was there, with a maniacal grin on his face. I waited for him to catch up.

"So, what period do you have next?" He asks.

"Mrs. Marks, the computer teacher." I respond.

"Cool! Me too. Let's walk together now, shall we?" He bows, and offers a hand. I shake my head, and take his hand. We walk to the next class together hand in hand. This

period goes by fast: But mostly because Leo is there making weird faces or occasionally yelled out,

"It's ALIVE!" Whenever the computer would make a noise. I hardly got anything done. It turns out, Leo and I have almost the exact schedule except for first and last period.

In a way it sucks, but at least we'll have fun. Finally, lunch comes. There's a stampede to the lunchroom, but Leo and I do the smart thing: We head for the vending machine.

I grab a pack of cookies and a Gatorade, while Leo gets Cheetos and Sprite. We walk over to a lunch table, where a few of our closer friends are. Piper Mclean, Jason Grace

(Thalia's brother), and Frank Zhang are there, welcoming Leo back.

"Oh!" Screams Frank. He's a freshman, so he hadn't seen Leo yesterday when he first arrived. Leo himself is a Junior, along with Jason and Piper. Frank's girlfriend Hazel is

in Junior High, but she's only a grade behind him. They are so cute together. Everyone goes for a round of hugs and catching up, while we all eat at the same time. Talk

about multi tasking. All of a sudden, someone clears there throat from behind me.

"Percy! "Screams Jason. Wait a minute is it-

"Yeah, yeah! We met yesterday, let me introduce you guys! Percy, you've met Piper and Leo, but not Frank. That's him right there, by the way. And then there's-" I kick him

in the shin from under the table, but he doesn't get the message.

"Ow!" He complains.

"That, is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Well know he knows.

* * *

**I am sorry I didn't update for almost a MONTH but I made this one long. Question Time!**

**Q: Did you miss me?**

**A: I see you all the time. Of course not. **


	10. Confrontations again

**Here I am! It has been a week, so I shall update. Hold up! Beware of this chapter. I don't know what I was doing, but bear with me, Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_What?_

"Did I just hear that correctly?" I ask Jason, completely confused. I look over to the girl with the apparent name _Annabeth _and watch to see if she says

anything. She just looks down. Then, she snaps her head up at Jason, and I wouldn't want to be him. Her eyes are glowering with completely madness, and her eyes are

narrowed.

"Why would you tell him?" She snaps.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know it was a secret, Gods Annabeth."

"You are Annabeth? What the hell!" I yell, while directing my attention towards her. Here eyes are cold and filled with hate.

"I don't need this right now." She stands abruptly and walks out of the cafeteria. I do what's natural; follow a mad girl while having a high risk of getting killed. Once we are

outside, I can't quite catch my breath. She's walked into the school gardens, and I really can't take in the complete beauty.

With a flower bushes here, a few benches there, it seems almost unrealistic for a school in New York. Directly in the center of the place is a huge weeping Willow with lights

trailing up the trunk, leading to be draped dramatically across the branches. Circling the tree were hummingbird feeders/ nests with actual birds there! The pale sky and cold

air made it much more noticeable. Just.. wow. I find her in a secluded area. Obviously.

"Uh.. ahem." I clear my head. She looks in my direction. Her expression is somewhat softer; yet still intimidating.

"What?" She says through gritted teeth.

"Were you ever going to tell me who you are, or what?" I ask. She grins. It's such a foreign expression, I've only ever seen her "Pissed off" Face.

"Of course, dummy. Just not right away." She states. I do my best pouty face.

"Wow. Calling me dumb? Just- I cannot believe it. Dammit, Chase." I reply. She scoffs. _Maybe she isn't the type to be More than friends with,_ my subconscious add into my

thoughts. WHOA! Calm yourself, I tell it.

"Gods, Jackson. Just don't right now. but anyways: I wasn't going to say anything until we had to work together. Just- our history. I know you don't remember, but its still

fresh in my mind." She says as her eyes darken. I decide not to ask her anything. I may not remember anything about our "Past" but I know I want to be friends, if not at

least talk to each other.

"Okay, okay. But- can we be friends?" She gives me a don't-be-serious look.

"Come on, we need to be on speaking terms, at least. I mean, we _are_ having a baby together." I tell her. Her eyes widen, then remembers the project.

"Oh." She blushes.

"So.. you gonna leave me hangin'?" I ask. She walks over, and gives me a brief smile.

"Let's go dummy." She says. She leads the way back to the cafeteria. I follow. Igrab her hand, but she tenses. She lets go.

"So.. hand-holding is off the table?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because." She replies yet again.

"Okay." We walk back to the lunch table with the group. More people have showed up. I notice all of them look vaguely familiar..

"Silena! Grover! Beckendorf!" All three sat there. Each of them saw me, and freaked. I was greeted by cheek kissing, a hug, and an even bigger, bone crushing hug.

"Aw, love you too guys." I say.

"But seriously, why the hell are you guys here?" I ask. We all went to the same school before moving here.. so why are they here?

"Well.." Silena starts. She looks to Grover for support.

""The school got shut down. This one was the closest.. so most f everyone came here." He explains.

"So, the school is shut down? Man.. we had a lot of good times." I say, as I remember our times being suspended, chased, or talked about.

"Like the time Mr. Blake caught us gluing glitter on his car." Says Beckendorf.

"Or when we dyed Mrs. Bentley's hair purple while she slept." Said Silena. That plan was all hers. Apparently, her grey hairs weren't very fashionable.

"All good times." I add in. Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth are looking around awkwardly, as if caught in some scene. Which they were...

"Well, fast forward. What the hell do we do now?" Beckendorf yells, making us all laugh.

"So guys, how do you know about these dudes?" I ask, referring to Jason and them.

Silena speaks up. "Piper and I-"

"Are step-sisters." Finishes Piper herself. This takes me by surprise. What? Piper seems so easy going and chill.. while Silena is so snobby. (Usually, unless you are cool with

her.) Piper is so tomboyish, while Silena is the girliest of them all.

"Okay, so that leads us where?"

"Let's all be friends!" Pipes up Silena.

"Agreed." We say in Unison.

* * *

** .Short. Sorry, but I was being rushed. I'll make the next extra long!**


	11. Reunions & Break ups

**Here I am. :) **

**I am here only to update, so no talk from me! *Breaks out laughing* We all know I am gonna talk. So.. my SYOC was a success. Too much OCs, **

**that's for sure. And to think I wouldn't get anything submitted to me! Well, here is the extra long chapter I promised. No more talking. (For now).**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After school was off, I decided it was time to make up with someone. I mean, maybe I over reacted. Right? He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me... or was he?

Maybe he meant for me to find out in some dramatic way or- stop. I decide to text him, because I'm overthinking it.

_Meet up at the park. 5:30. Don't be late._

I send. Not too far later, he messages back.

_k._

K?! That is the worst thing you can possibly message someone. He should've at least had the decency to use proper grammar. I look at the clock.

_4:34. _It reads. I have about an hour to kill, so why not catch up on music?

Scrolling through my playlist, I realize my music needs to be updated. Mostly Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Panic! At The Disco, Sam Smith, Arctic Monkeys, The

1975... the list goes on. All songs are old. Damn.

For the next twenty minutes, I downloaded what seemed like millions of songs. Only 97! I had discovered quite a few new artists; like Melanie Martinez, Steam

Powered Giraffe, Iggy Azalea, and much,much more. By this time it was about five.. I should start walking out the door. I grab a flannel shirt and my shoes, and I am

on my way.

The park was about a few blocks away, no need for a car to use. With the weather being so cold, I decided I need a walk anyways to clear my mind.

_Percy Jackson._ The name had a way of finding its way back to me. Maybe he hadn't been aware of what he had done. Maybe he didn't realize what he did would have

the effect it did. But why? It was on the news for MONTHS. _Let it go._ I tell myself. This was over a year ago! Surely he didn't know the lasting

effects it would have. "Shut UP!" I half-whisper half-scream to myself. I will not allow myself to think of this anymore. Due

to the rant I was having, I didn't notice the runner until he knocked me flat on the ground.

"Hey!" I yell, clearly mad.

"Sorry.." She murmurs. Oh, its a she... I pull myself off the ground and I'm surprised at who it is.

"Rachel?" I ask. She smiles.

"Yeah, its me." She says. I pick her up. This is one of the rare moments I see her without her signature look; the frizzball of red hair, the converse, the paint-

splattered jeans, the band T-shirts. Now she's wearing a tanktop and sweatpants with running shoes. Her hair is tied up in a bun. This is the closest she's ever looked

to... normal. It's a good look for her.

"So what are you doing? I never see you outside of school." I ask her.

"Well, I needed to clear my head. I'm running." She said as if its obvious.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Oh, here to meet up with someone."

"Luke?"

"Luke." I confirm. She drops her head down. Before Luke and I became a thing, they were somewhat of an item.

"Well, I better be going." She says. I give a nod.

"See you at school." She's already far off in the distance. I continue my walk to the park. Luckily, its already a few meters away.

You see, this park isn't your average oark. When you hear that word, you probably imagine kids, all bright and cheerful, playing with one another while their mothers

are sitting about talking gossip with each other.

That's not the nature of this park. When I was young, it was exactly how I described a park. Years of neglect though, it looked like a scene out of a Marilyn Manson

video. Graffiti all over the jungle gym, trash littering the ground. The swings hang low, as if they could feel the ugliness of it all. The beautiful part though, is the

green grass overlooking the bright lights of the big city. Luke and I had made a habit of going there. He's there now, waiting for me.

"Hey." I say. He gives a polite nod.

"Listen, I just wanna say-" He starts.

"No, Luke. I over reacted. Really I did." He narrows his eyes.

"Really?" He sounds surprised.

"Yes, I've learned to let it go." When I say that, I'm reminded of that movie Frozen. Our favorite movie. He laughs, while pulling me in for a tight embrace.

"Okay. So where does that leave us...?" He asks uncertain.

"Well, we're together unless you got with another girl." I joke. No reply. I pull away.

"Are you serious?!" I scream.

"Annabeth, I.." He falters. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"No. I'm done with you and all your broken promises." With that, I run all the way home, with a cloud of regret hanging loose over me. I burst into the house, aware of my brothers sitting in the living room.

"Annie, you okay?" Bobby asks. I nod my head, though I know it's not true. I run up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door. _Why? Why are you the way you_

_ are?_ I ask myself. I plug my phone into the speakers, and Rhianna's sweet, smooth voice booms through the walls.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay.._

After Stay is over, Rhianna's shift is over and now Maroon 5's turn is here.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved..._

The night continues on with these sad, sad songs. By now, I'm all dried out of tears but am holding on to the teddy bear he won me the year before. We had gone to

the school festival, his last year of High School. I had been surprised when he asked me to go with him; we only knew each other from my advanced English class.

Even then, he wasn't exactly talkative with me. But he asked me, and being the person I was said yes. I decided crying over him wouldn't do anything, except make

the situation worse on my end. I put the half-eaten jar of Nutella on the nightstand and got up to take a shower.

After getting out, I jumped into bed and hoped to sleep peacefully. For once, my pesky dreams obliged.

I woke feeling well rested and.. happy. Today I would be seeing Percy- WHAT?! Why would I think that? Nope, can't have that happening. I dress, shaken by my

thoughts. I cannot like him, I cannot like him, I tell myself. Today, I decided to take my skateboard out. I grabbed my maroon vans and a sweater and ran out the

door. Bobby and Matthew were coming back, looking glum.

"Annabeth!" They yelled in surprise.

"What are you two still doing here?" But I already knew the answer.

"We missed the bus. Can you drive us?" They ask.

"Whatever." Their faces light up, so I go back into the house and grab the keys.

While driving them, I notice a familiar face.

"Leo?" I call out. He turns his head, and I then notice he's walking with some other people.

"Piper and Jason?" I ask out again. I pull to a stop.

"Hey, Annabeth." Says Piper.

"Why are you guys walking?"

"Leo here," Piper gives a pointed look to Leo, "Thought that we should take a drive in his truck."

"What's the problem then?" I ask.

"It broke down half a mile away." Jason says.

"Oh.." I nod in understanding.

"Hey!" Leo holds his hands up.

"In my defense, Festus was just a little frozen from the weather, okay?" We all laugh.

"Whatever you say Leo." Says Piper.

"Get in the car." I say. They get in. I look at the time; 7:09. I stomp on the gas pedal. Within minutes the boys are dropped off and we are in the school parking lot.

Leo, Jason, and Piper are in shock.

"You drive fast!" They say in Unison.

"Yep." I confirm. We get out into the frozen air. We rush into the school building, greeted by the warmness. It's wonderful.

"Bye, I will see you guys at lunch." I say.

"Bye." They say. I walk in the direction of my locker, and an unexpected guest is there.

"Luke. What the hell?" I am furious.

"Just, hear me out. I didn't cheat, even if you thought I did. But I have to admit something."

"Well? What is it?" I am getting impatient.

"I slept with Thalia." He says. At that moment, Thalia walks in.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Yay! I did it. Since I didn't do Question Time last time, I'll do twice as much. Here they are?**

**Q: What do you think is gonna happen with Thalia &amp; Annabeth?**

**A: *Smiles* We'll see.**

**Q: Should I continue this?**

**A: I dunno...**

**Until next time. :)**


	12. A Meeting

**Here I am, with yet another update. I am VERY sorry updating hasn't been as frequent, but there's a reason for that. No internet connection? Okay, **

**maybe it's not a good enough excuse. But I will try to update faster, and I'll try to keep the suspense on the down low. :) I'll try and make this sort **

**of ****peaceful; at least as peaceful as it can be at this point. ****We haven't had Percy's POV in a while, so lets switch over to him now! Tehe, I know I'm **

**evil to ****keep you away from the Thalia/****Annabeth/Luke prob. ;)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After the announcement that we should all be friends, I admit; I was a little uneasy.

It doesn't seem like this crowd will mix well, and I've had bad experiences leading up to that kind of stuff. Just look at us; Jason is so mature for us, very responsible.

I know that and we've only been friends for a few days. With bright blue eyes and short blonde hair, he seems the college type.

Then there's Grover, who's so care free and happy. He's a little dark skinned, from the days of camping outside for protests. His eyes are brown, and he has REALLY

curly hair.

Piper is a girl you'd expect to be a snobby little rich girl, but she escaped even that label. With layered brown hair always stuck up into braids and feathers,

Captivating eyes that change color, she's the real deal.

Silena, her apparent half sister; she's very... she can be a little too much for me at times. She's the very definition of that pretty rich girl you see in movies. She has

blue eyes, with dark brown hair. Her skin is as pale as snow, with the exception of the occasional spray tan.

Leo is the biggest clown I've ever met, and he might be even worse than me. Being Mexican, he has that tanned skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He's

exceptionally skinny, with the tiniest bit of muscle packed onto him. He's a short dude too.

Then there's Beckendorf, although his real name is Charles. Silena his girlfriend prefers to call him Charlie, so he makes that exception for her. If any of us were to

call him by that name, we'd be dead meat. He's African American, VERY bulky, and has big brown eyes.

Last but definitely NOT least, there's Annabeth. She's intimidating; I'll give her that. But she's also very beautiful, smart, very intelligent. And she had wanted nothing to

do with me. With grey/silver eyes and curly blonde hair, she seems out of my lead.

But I don't care.

But for whatever reason, our little group will last. As long as they keep their shit together. After school, I headed home to finish up some homework. Who would've

thought; I actually have the desire to do my homework. Hm. I skip the math homework, reading, and history papers I had to do. It was the writing assignment I was

eager to get through. The assignment was, that I have to write about an experience gone wrong; where something good turned into something bad. Easy, right?

Not in my case.

Maybe I can write about the time I was supposed to meet my father.. but he was nowhere to be seen.

Or my mom had shown me a "Good guy" that was supposed to help us.. but ended up abusing us.

Probably even the time I thought my mom was going to be happy once we escaped.. but she couldn't hide the scars on her wrists.

So much more possibilities...

In the end, I didn't do any homework, and decided to ride my skateboard around the park.

* * *

Before I moved from here forever ago, I have vague memories of this park with my birth father. Once a place of beauty, now the image of destruction. It's sad.

Somehow, I remember exactly how to get there. The sun had begun to set, and the evening chill was like a blanket on the cold atmosphere. I rode around the park a

while, but noticed someone sitting at the drop right where the amazing view would've been. Actually, it's still there. Wow.

It was a guy, maybe my age or a few years older than I was. I couldn't see much, the streetlights wouldn't allow it. But I knew he was blonde.. holy fuck it's Jason.

Nope, someone else. He seemed to notice me there, because he turned his head and talked.

"Hey dude."

"Um, hey." I replied. He sniffled a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hoping he'd be a normal New Yorker and tell me off.

Totally not the case.

"Uh, nothing. Just that I'm the worst person in the world."

"Oh, buddy-" I try to say, but he continues on in talking.

"I cheated on my girl, with her best friend."

"Oh shit.."

"But technically it's not cheating if we weren't together, which we weren't. But I made it worse by sleeping with the school slut. Yeah, not nice to say but its true." Holy fuck.

I didn't actually think this would carry on..

"But that isn't all. I cannot afford to lose her, especially at a time like this. Wait- why am I spilling my whole life story to you?" He asks. I laugh.

"I dunno man." He laughs along with me.

"You seem pretty cool. What's your name?" He asks.

"How am I supposed to know you're not some mugger or something?"

"Wow, straightforward. No, I am not a mugger."

"Well in that case, I'm Percy."

"Luke."

"Nice name."

"Thanks?"

"Look- Don't judge. I don't usually spill out my problems. But it's been killing me for not saying anything about it."

"Well, if its that bad; just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I have to go.. but come back tomorrow or something. Around this time."

"Sure. You telling her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"Okay then. Well.. see ya." He waved his hand goodbye. Before I knew it, I was off with my skateboard.

* * *

After getting home, I was in desperate need for a warm shower- anything to warm myself up. I ran upstairs into the bathroom, being as quiet as I could be, not

knowing if my mom was awake or not.

When I got out of the shower, I knew I should've been asleep over an hour ago. So I let the warm blankets of heats bury me further into the bed, further into a deep,

comforting sleep.

* * *

Well... now you know who was the person behind the "Probable fight" By Thalia, Annabeth, or Luke. What do you think will happen? Who knows...

QUESTION TIME!

Q: What are you grateful/Thankful for?

A: All of you guys!

Until next time, have a wonderful life!


	13. Guilt

**Here it is, because I actually don't need to do any homework! Well, I've been stuck at home. So... I made this chapter. ****You finally ****get to see this stuff! I tried to make it as awesome as possible.. don't be mad if it didn't live up to your ****expectations. Adios!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"I slept with Thalia." He said. At this moment, Thalia walks in.

"What's going on?" She asks. I go off.

"What's going on? Oh Thalia, you know exactly what's going on." I say as calm as I can, although my voice shakes a bit. She looks at me, then over to Luke. Her face darkens.

"Annabeth, I-" She starts, but I'm already worked up.

"You slept with him! And you knew we were together!" I shouted.

"Annabeth! Stop making this about you! You and I, we both know you and Luke weren't together. Besides, it wasn't- I wasn't in my right mind. We were drunk." I roll my

eyes, which had just began to fill with tears.

"Right. Every time he cheats, he's _drunk._ Who else are you with, Luke?" I say, directing my attention to him.

"Nobody, Annabeth. Thalia, just- tell her." He looks to Thalia. She shakes her head. Her eyes have also gotten a bit wet. Dark makeup streaks down her face.

"Yeah Thalia. Tell me. Tell me what's the big deal." She looks as if she's having a battle within her mind, but she comes clean.

"Annabeth, it's- We both wanted to hurt you because, Because- Luke I can't!" She sobs.

"What? WHY would you want to hurt me?" Luke scoffed.

"I'm not talking about this here." At that moment, I had just seem to realize the staring students.

"What the hell? Go away!" Yelled Thalia. They reluctantly scattered about.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you-"

"No, Luke. Don't talk to me, we're done." I say. He leaves, and with him; my happiness. What the fuck? Why do I keep doing this?

"Annabeth, I-" Thalia reaches for my hand, but I step back.

"No. Just- Leave me alone." I slam my locker door shut, and run out and back outside. I'm hyperventilating. I rush to the place where I feel most safe; the School Gardens.

At this time of the day, the cloudy skies look actually very.. wonderful.

Like a dark paradise. (**A/N: Lana Del Rey reference!)**

I found a bench to sit at, and immediately started crying. But not the loud, messy type. The silent type.

And so I stayed that way, for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I walked into the school parking lot, I had noticed that something wasn't right. Then I tried as good as I could to listen carefully; with the car horns honking in the busy

life of New York, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then, it seemed as if the world decided to just shut up; because I heard ALOT of yelling. I didn't know what to do.. so I

just stayed stuck in the parking lot for what seemed like ages. Finally, a familiar face busts out of the front doors.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" I ask him. He's so pissed; you could sense the tension from a mile away.

"You little fuck." He says. rushing towards me.

"What?" I ask, but I realized what was happening too late. His fist came hurtling towards my face. _Bam! _That's gonna leave a good sized bruise.. I spit out some bloody

saliva, because it had a metallic-blood taste. Not really my favorite flavor. I punch him back, but it hit his eye, which had already started swelling up. My jaw was throbbing,

but I wasn't gonna let on so easy. He was about to go in for another punch, but I blocked it.

"Woah, take it easy man, What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask. His breathing is coming out in ragged breaths; he must've been really worked up.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me! Because of YOUR advice!"

"Oh.." I murmur.

"Yeah 'oh'." He mimics me.

"Well dude, maybe you shouldn't have slept with her best friend."

"Shit, I know."

"What are you gonna do now?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe give a few days, let Annabeth calm down or something."

"Okay, well- What the hell?! Annabeth?" Anger boiled in my chest.. hoe dare he hurt her?

"Woah dude, why the hell does it matter?" He asks.

"I-uh, we're friends." I say.

"Right.. well I have to get going. Meet me at the park tonight."

"Okay." He walks back to his car, while I walk on towards the school. Once I open the doors, I notice someone in the corner crying. She's huddled into a tight ball, and is the

most dark person I've ever seen.

Black hair. Pale skin. Black makeup. Black clothes. Bruh. (**A/N: Vine Reference. Go do your thing viners.)**

"Hey." I whisper, bending down to her height. I give a little nudge.

"What?" She asks a little too harshly.

"Jeez, don't be so crabby." She laughs. Under the thick mop of black hair, she looks at me.

Electric Blue eyes.

Then, they narrow, as if trying to identify who I am.

"Percy?" She asks.

"Uh.. yeah that's my name." I say.

"Dude! It's me Thalia!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"UGH. Do I have to knock some sense into you?" Holy shit!

"You're my cousin!"

"No derp."

"Sorry, I hardly recognized you. You never wore so much make-up." She rolled her eyes, which had been filled with tears moments before.

"So.. why is my cousin crying?" I ask.

"Because.. because of some complicated shit, Percy." She answers.

"Oh Thals, nothing is too complicated for me." I say, although I know this isn't true. She gives me a _shut up_ look.

"Are you sure? Because I slept with my best friend's boyfriend." She says.

"Holy fuck Thalia! You slept with Luke!" I yell. She looks alarmed.

"How the hell do you know?!" She's mad.

"Dude, I know the guy. By the way; way to go Thals, for getting laid." She punches me.

"Oh god, Percy. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you'd know if you didn't sleep with him.."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, cousin. Look at the mess we've gotten ourselves into." I say, knowing she knows about my situation.

We sit in that hallway, up until the bell rings, and try to embrace it all.

* * *

**Woo! I love this, SO much. Jk... I don't like this at all. I'm sorry? I don't know what I was doing.. but I owe you an **

**update by now. Question Time!**

**Q: Who's your fave youtuber?  
****  
A: TOO much to name. **

**Bye!**


	14. An Old Friend

**What have I learned today? I should never under-estimate the power of boredom. Here is a new chapter, hopefully it's not so morbid for you.**

* * *

**Safe And Sound- Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"._

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when music's, gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Listening to this song on repeat, I realized how sad I was. If I was resorting to a Taylor Swift song; I must really be hurting. This song was playing at the diner at one of the

dates Luke and I had, and it was an instant favorite. After the song was on for the fifth time today, I decided I should change it to something a bit more.. comforting.

I put on a NeverShoutNever's playlist; to be greeted by one of the best songs.

_Dear, I wrote you a song _

_Despite the fact you did me wrong_

_And Dear, I don't knoiw what the hell is going on with you_

_but something ain't right_

_You tell me that yo ulove me_

_Then you go and leave me_

_Why you do this to me?_

_Baby, I'm lovesick_

_..._

After the song was over another one came on: Malibu.

_I hit rock bottom before I met you_

_My heavy heart it hit the floor _

_It's taken you a while_

_to understand that I ain't foolin' round _

_When I say you look your best without your makeup on_

_..._

I stopped listening as soon as this one came on.

_Girl I've been thinking alot _

_about who we could've been_

_If I was back home just chilling with you and all my friends_

_But dear I'm gone_

_And that's the lousy truth_

_For the past three years I swear I've been a better man_

_Than who I've become_

_I know, I know, I know I let you down_

_But I've been gone for too damn long. _

_So if you go away then know that I cant guarantee _

_That I won't break your heart _

_..._

This was the song that had come on during our first fight last year; the year of fuck-ups as I like to call it.

I look at the clock; it's already ten. I switch my breakup songs to me sleep songs; Coldplay, Lana Del Rey, Florence And The Machine. I sleep peaceful; as peaceful as one

can after a break up. I wake the next day, but I fake being sick. There's no way I can face Thalia right now, or maybe even ever. I get dressed after my dad leaves, and

prepare for a trip to the library.

I get my worn out book bag I've been using since I was eleven, my keys, and my big warm sweater. The weather has been getting colder; unusually cold for New York.

I throw my hair in a messy bun and walk to my car. I'm freezing; so freezing its scary. My nose is as red as a tomato, and my eyes are still red and puffy from the night

before. I start the engine, and give the car a few minutes to warm up. While I wait, I notice my phone ring; it's Thalia. Hm... how strange. I've been expecting Luke to Call,

but it was Thalia first. I let it finish ringing then I turn off my phone. Today is about being stress free.

The library is fairly close; just a ten minute walk. But the New York traffic makes it harder. I get there in 29 minutes time.

Once I walk in, I'm greeted by my favorite person; the librarian.

"Hello, Mr. Brunner." I say.

"Oh dear Annabeth, please, we've been through this many times, it's Chiron to you."

"Okay Chiron. So.. how've things been?" I ask.

"Well. I haven't seen you since the your Sophomore graduation! It seems more important to ask how you've been, or where you've been." He says. He's like a second father

to me. Always turning things on me... when we first met, I had run away to wherever my feet took me when I found out my mom had left my father. My real mom.

_There was a man; most likely drunk. He was following me, and I was maybe seven or eight. At first it was just creepy, nothing to worry about. Then he kept following_

_me, three blocks away from where I first spotted him. I picked up my speed, but so did he. I was soon running. So was he. The first building I saw I ran into. It just so_

_happened to be the library. I ducked behind the bookshelf. I peeked my head of golden curls up and looked through the window. He was gone. I let go of the breath I_

_hadn't realized I was holding. All of a sudden, there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped._

_"Are you alright?" Asked a man._

_"Yes, I'm fine." I say, though I wasn't. _

_"Really? Because you just came running in here like nothing.." He said. I sigh._

_"A man followed me." I said._

_"Oh. Don't mind Mr.D, he's actually a nice man. A bit of a drunk, but otherwise not harmful. I'm sorry if he scared you. But.. he lost his daughter. Maybe you looked like her?_

_I don't know. But please, come sit down and warm up by the fire. It's reading night, and the theme tonight is Christmas Stories. There's hot chocolate."_

And that is the wonderful story of our meeting. Ever since, he's looked out for me, when my father couldn't.

"Annabeth?" He says, snapping me out of my own mind.

"Oh, sorry. I've just.. life hasn't been so fair for the past few years. I'm sorry, so here I am." I say. He smiles.

"Well. We have a new shipment of books, but they're still in the packages. If you'd be so kind, can you help the intern in the back?" He asked.

"Sure." I go behind the desk, and give him a hug. Then I continue on back. I walk in, and notice the guy I'm working with. Black hair.

"Hey. So.. where am I supposed to go?" I ask him. He looks back. My heart drops.

Green eyes.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Woo! Random Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of those songs named above. But they sure are awesome, so be sure to check them out! I think this is one of **

**the longest chapters I've written.. but IDK. This is one of the fastest updates in a while, right? Cheers to that! Questions!**

**Q: Where are you wonderful people?**

**A: Beats me.**

**Bye!**


	15. AN: I've returned, And hope To Stay

**Hello there *Hesitantly waves* As you can see, it's been a while since my last update..and I'm **

**sorry for that. Really, I am. ****I've made several changes also: My pen name, recently known as Mrs.**

** LeoValdez15, can no longer be found because ****TheOtherFangirl has come in her place .-. I've been **

**thinking.. maybe the reason I don't love this story with passion as I ****Had when I first started this, is**

** because I made such drastic plot twists too quickly together :/ So I've deleted a few ****Chapters.. So**

** maybe you'd find it convenient to go back and read the chapter before this. I want to stay. I do. So **

**starting ****(Hopefully tomorrow) I'll be doing weekly updates every Sunday. Thank you.**


	16. The Coffee Shop

**Here is a chapter, as promised. My words haven't gotten any wiser than it was as before, but before you read: I'd like to correct your grammar. It's is not Hi, it is Hai :3 Make it sound Kawaii!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

"Percy?" As I call out his name, he turns to face me.

" Is that you Annabeth? Why are you here?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I-I came to visit an old friend." I stutter.

" Oh, so I'm not worth ditching school for? Breaks my heart, really." I look to him, and my cheeks

burn: I look at his face, and I can tell by his sarcastic grin he's joking.

" Glad you brought that up.. why aren't you at school? He takes a moment to answer.

" I've decoded thst place is much too dramatic... I didn't feel like going today."

"Oh." After a few awkward moments, he clears his throat.

"In the corner." He says.

" I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm referring to the first question you asked.. where to go. The books are in a box."

"Got it." I walk awkwardly to the corner. We unpack in silence, as I would've expected. It's

comforting, really. Howevery long later, I pull out my phone: I decide it's time I must be leaving.

After storing the books in the bookshelves, I gather my things and quietly say goodbye to Percy.

No reply. It takes me a moment to notice the earbuds blasting My Chemical Romance. Figures.

I walk past Chiron.

"Goodbye." I glance at Chiron, and he gives an aknowleging smile. As I head out the door, I walk

towards my car... the Library door opens with a jingle.

"Hey!" Percy calls out. I look to him. His eyebrows are furrowed together.

"Why didnt you say goodbye?" I glare at him, but don't say a word. I give in.

"It didn't seem as if you heard me, through the loud screams of whatver you were listening to."

"Oh.. hey listen, I was about to head to the coffee shop around the corner, do you maybe wanna

join?" He asks nervously. Hm. Wonder why that could be.

"Sure, but.. " I look at my watch. I figure I'll have enough time. He smiles.

"Great, but since its close, would you rather walk there?" I smirk. I grab my skateboard from my

car. He grins. He walks back into the bookstore, and emerges with his own.

"Ready... go!" And we race around the corner, carelessly bumping into angry New Yorker who

enter our paths. The harsh wind bites at my skin, though if my skin seemed to grow cold I

have yet to notice. In the end, I win.. but Percy seems to think otherwise.

"No, I made it first, my skateboard was ahead of yours!" Percy whined, while entering the warm

coffee shop. The air smelled of all the delicacies I've missed since being away.

We choose a booth near a window, which didn't contain much of a view.. we overlooked the busy

streets of New York. How gorgeous. As he sets his skateboard to the side of him, he decides

small talk is the best way to go.

"So.. Annabeth. How do you know Chiron?"

" To put it short, he was.. well, he was the father figure I didn't exactly hace a certain point in my

life." I shrug, though it hurts to say such a thing.

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten to know the guy, seeing as I've barely started working for him."

I correct him.

" You volunteer."

"Same thing."

"Actually, no it isn't " There's a long pause.

"Waitress?" He calls out, and I know I've won. A moment later, a girl saunter over.. and by the looks

of her, I know we wouldn't last two seconds in the same room together without trying to kill

eachother. She smacked her artificial strawberry lipgloss together while chewing her equally

artificial gum. She over did her makeup.. her eyebrows drawn on to arch up, as if she was

sponsoring Nike.

"You ready to order?" She asks, and I'm thankful her voice doesn't match her looks. But as I notice

Where she's staring, at Percy.. I'm just a little upset.

"Um, no. No we aren't." She looks at me as if for the first time, and her eyebrows furrow.

"Okay." And as she walks off, I feel she's trying to show off her behind. Not that Percy notices. Oh

god, did he? At this moment Percy exhales dramatically.

"Thank you SO MUCH. I felt as if she was eyeing me as of I were a pair of.. Boots at a black Friday

sale." I roll my eyes.

"Does this happen alot?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Only occasionally. Usually the only waitress that I get is Ms. Mary, and she's like.. Ninety. She

says she reminds me of her grandson so she gives me extra cookies." He was happy to Say this.

"Okay. Well what did you want to order then?" He puts on his thinking face. As he does this, I can't

help but notice how much he looks like a child would when making "Tough" decisions.

"I think I know. WAITRESS!" He screams out. Such a child...

"Wow." I mutter.

"What?" Hes concerned.

"Won't even give me time to think of what I want." As I say this, I cross my arms and turn away from

him. I fight the urge to laugh.

" OKAY NOT YET " He screams back to the waitress, and immediately turns his attention towards

me. ㈳4

"What did you want?" He asks.

"WAITRESS" I scream, and she walks over.

"Yes?" Though, she doesn't seem to be asking me. Shes eyeing Percy. Again.

"Um.. what WE would like to order, me and my girlfriend," He pauses to grab mt hand which I

Reluctantry give to him " is.. well, I want a blueberry muffin. And also a coke. And my girlfriend

would want-"

"I want a cinnamon bun please, and a caramel mocha. Please and thank you." She walks off.

I slap Percy's hand away from mine.

"Your girlfriend!" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. she is literally the scariest person I've met so far. Thst is, aside from you."

"Okay then." I fiddle with my hair awkwardly, looping a curly strand around my index finger. I

could tell Percy would've done the same thing, if he had hair long enough.. but instead he

fiddled with his thumbs.

"THE FOOD IS HERE" He screamed excitedly to me, snapping me from my boredom. I catch the

scent of the cinnamon bun and I nearly die.. there is absolutely no way it should smell so freaking

delicious.

"Here you go.. and there." She sets the food down on the table. My eyes widen at the gargantuan

cinnamon bun in front of me, and I'm reminded of how New York likes it big. I'm thankful I'm

hungry, otherwise I wouldn't have ate it. I sink my teeth into it at once, and I'm in heaven.. I look to

Percy- and his eyebrows are raised.

"Wow. At least I know you're not the type of girl who's scared of eating in front of a guy." I give

him a thumbs up. He pulls something from his hoodie pocket- and as I watch his movements..

wow. He squeezes liquid into his coke, and slowly, the color swirls and deepens into the drink.

Blue. As he stirs it in with a spoon, so casually, he asks..

"Is it good? The cinnamon Roll, I mean." I raise an eyebrow.

"Would I be eating it like this if it wasn't? " He laughs.

"Point taken." He sips his blue drink. I watch as he does so, but don't say anything. After I've

completely finished my food, and my stomach feels as if it'll explode, I see if Percy is finished...

he looks bored. Well. He notices me staring, and he gives me a not so amused half smile. He leans forward, and as he does this.. I can't help but Starr at his lips. Hesitsntly, I move forward... and

as our lips nearly touch..

"Annabeth?" A boy calls out.

"Leo?" Hes standing awkwardly by the entrance to the coffee shop, and he walks toward us. His

shocked expression is enough to make my cheeks color. Once he reaches us, he sits next to me

and casually grabs Percy's unfinished Muffin and takes a bite.

"Do you mind?" He asks Percy.

"Oh no, not at all." Leo gives an approving smile and takes more bites off the nuffin. I silently

Than Leo, knowing that kissing Percy would've been a mistake. But still..

RING RING

My phone is ringing, and as I answer it.. I am greeted by sobbing on the other line.

"Anna-Annabeth? " says Helen.

"Helen? What happened? I's everything okay? Are the boys hurt?" I demand.

"You-you're father. S-something happened to him at work and they won't tell me anything. " She

crieS.

"I'm on my way..where are the boys? " I ask.

"With Thalia," A pang of anger hits me, "you weren't answering so I called her."

"Okay, just- don't so anything stupid I'll be there."

* * *

**DONE. I'm sorry for how it is, I'm rushed and I have a headache. Sorry. But I am .back from the **

**dead. Thank you if you are reading this. LEAVE A COMMENT PLEEEAASEE. **


	17. No School (AN)

**Guys! Guess what! I AM OUT OF SCHOOL YEEEY. :D **** FINALLY. Okay, no more capitsls. But yes, I am finally out of school, and now, I am officially an eighth grader. It's been a rough year, and I've been through so much.. so I just wanted to thank you. All of you. Thank you for putting up with my crappy updating. I love you all . See you Sunday with an update \\(^-^)/**


	18. The Midnight Feels :3

**Hey doods .-. I know I'm not the only one who lies awake at night and thinks about random things.. decisions I couldve made. You guys hardly know me- so.. here is a little piece of me you could know. I don't like to sleep. I'm almost to the point of being an Imsomniac. I'm also probably very Bipolar, bc I love sleep. Wow. Anyways, I got the Midnight Feels. Don't know what that is but it sounds cool and whatever. I'M A RANTER sorry guys. Mkay good night I'll update soon. **


	19. The Boys

**Hai :3 I said that I'd have an update ready by Sunday.. yet no update occurred. ._. Sorry about that. Now I've learned not to make any promises about updates .-. But I've been having a crappy summer vacation so far, but I still have roughly two more moths for it to get better so yeey. I guess. Enough about my summer break though, you are all here for an update (^-^) So here is an update :D**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As Annabeth's lips nearly touch mine, there's a voice who brings us back to reality.

"Annabeth?" Calls out a nearby name.

She faces the direction in which the voice came from, and a look of recognition flashes on her face.

"Leo?" I turn around to look at Leo, and I notice how awkwardly he stands there. He looks tI me, and it seems he knows who I am. He has a shocked look on his face, causing Annabeth to blush profusely. The corners of my mouth turn up a bit. Leo casually strolls over, and sits in the booth with Annabeth. Something stirs deep in the pit of my stomach. He reachest over and grabs my muffin. He bites a bit. With a full mouth, he attempts to talk.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh no, not at all." I lie. He gives a smile and eats more of it.

_Ring. Ring._

Annabeth silently pulls out her phone, frowning at who's calling. She answers the phone. After a while, she says "Okay, just- don't do anything stupid. I'll be right there. " I raise an eyebrow at her, and she sighs.

"It's my dad.. something happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I- I don't know. But I have to go. Can we hurry?" She signals for the waitress. She begins to pull out her wallet.

"No, I'm paying." I insist. Leo face palms. Annabeth stares at me.

"Dude, it's fin I'm paying." Wait, did she just call me a dude?

"No, the only wmreason we came here is because I offered to come here, so I'll pay."

"But-" I cup my hand over her mouth, which earns a glare from her. She bites my hand.

"Ow! Did you just- did you bite me?!" Leo is holding back a laugh.

"Yes. And I'm paying." This continues on for what seems like forever, and in the end, we split the pay but Annabeth is still extremely unhappy. We all walk outside, and we forget we came by skateboard... yikes.

"Leo, can I borrow your car?" Annabeth asks. He shrugs and gives Annabeth his keys. She walks over to a VERY old pickup truck... and she climbs in. In an instant she drives away, leaving a trail of dust.

"So what now?" I ask Leo. He points to Annabeth's skateboard, and we race back to the Library.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Wait a minute, did I really just ask for Leo's car? By now, I'm halfway to the hospital. It's a short drive from the hospital which I'm thankful for, due to all the time I spent arguing with Percy about paying. Once I pull into the parking lot, I make my way into the Hospital. I search for Helen, and spot her waiting in the, well, Waiting Room.

"Annabeth-" and immediately she's crying, which annoys me. Slightly. She runs/walks toward me, and hugs ne.. which I don't accept, but she squeezes harder. I sigh.

"Have they told you anything yet?" She shakes her head slightly, sniffling. Okay. I leave her embrace, and walk over to a chair and sir down. It could be a while before the asshole doctors decide to say anything. While sitting, I check my messages- I have a few from Leo. One from Percy. I check Leo's first.

Leo: You left you're skate board and car over here.. do you want us to drive it over?

Leo:Where ever you are?

Leo: Also we need the keys for it to actually work ㈵3 Wanna come pick us up.. wherever you went? Mkay cya.

I wait to reply, so instead I go to Percy's message.

Percy- Come pick us up please it's freezing and we're waiting with Chiron and he's getting philosophical. Halp.

I Start typing, but I get a new message.

Percy: WHAT IS HE SAYING PLEASE HALP

Annabeth:Dude, don't go crazy I'll be there soon.

I look at Helen.. who's crying hysterically. I bite my lip.

Annabeth: Nevermind, I can't leave. I'll send a friend to give you guys the keys.

And with that I Call a person who I'd much rather not, but I have no other choice. I type in the familiar numbers.

"Hello?"the voice is muffled on the other end.

"Um.. can you come to the hospital? I need yuour help. A favor." There's a pause.

"I-I guess I could go, but I'll need to gather up the boys."

"Okay thanks."

"A-Annabeth.. I'm sorry."

"I dont want to hear it." And with that, I hung up.

* * *

**I AM MAJORLY SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORTS SUCKY CHAPTER. But would you rather have a short update or no update at all? Yee I got you there. Thank you all for the patience. But I have an announcement LIFE UNEXPECTED REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS! Thank you all I love you guys... you know that? And shout out to Dirty Chase Herondale for being the 100th :3 Love you! Anyways, that's it. No questions today. ^-^**


	20. You Look The Part

**Okay I am so mad because I've tried writing this too many times and all that ever happens is that it doesn't freaking save. LIKE OMG IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING . Ughhh here's an update I don't feel like writing a thoughtful A/N. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Hop in." Said a familiar voice. I look up, and in the car is my cousin, Thalia. I raise my eyebrow, confused.

"Why..?" I question. I hear laughter from the back of the car- and hushed voices.

"Thalia?" Calls out a young voice . As she turns around, I notice two young boys. I'm definitely not related to them,but what they do next is something I'd consider a "Jackson" move. The one in the red shirt has something in his hand- and before I realize what it is, something comes zooming out and towards Thalias face.

A spit ball has just launched, and it perfectly hits it's target- in between Thalias eyes.

I crack up almost immediately, but then I realize who I'm laughing at- Thalia Grace, a person who once beat up both me and my younger cousin, Nico Di Angelo, simply because we beat her in Mario Kart.

Thalia is fuming- her face is red as a tomato, and I feel bad for the little dudes. But in my head I give red shirt a fist bump.

"Bobby!" She yells at red shirt. His eyes widen, and shoves the straw used to spit the spitball into the other kid's lap.

"I-It was Matthew!" He says defensively. Matthew gives him a face like this -_- . Matthew gives the straw back politely.

"It was my _idea _but your dumb butt actually carried out the plan." He laughs, as do I. Thalia groans.

"Well? What are you waiting for, we don't have all day." She says as she removes the slimy ball of spit and paper from her forehead. She throws it back at the boys.

* * *

**Quick A/N: I KNOW THIS IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER BUT IM SORRY THIS WAS NECCESSARY IM SORRY. So... Its been two months since i meant to update, and i thought i wouldve updated at any point during the summer but i didnt.. Eh. Sorry. But this summer was so emotional and it wasnt all that great and i just- school started nearly a week ago. And um.. Yeah thats it Ill continue for this chapter.**

* * *

"EW!" Cried out Bobby, who freaked out slightly, but ended up throwing the ball thing out the window. Great . I get into the passenger seat, and i call out to Leo.

"But- ugh i dont WANT to sit in the back seat!" He complained like a child.

"Shut up and get in unless you want to walk."Thalia said with a smirk. Leo groaned, but he still walked to the back. Just as he was going to open the door though, Bobby locked the door. Matthew giggled. Leo attempted to open the door but failed. He pounded on the window.

"Hey!Open the door!" He called out. Thalia, clearly ammused, unlocked it quickly, only to press the button again to lock it. Leo glared at Thalia, which wasnt a great idea- because she glared back at him. He seemed to shrink back a bit, but he stands his ground. After a few wasted minutes, she unlicked it and he opened the door quickly.

"Scoot, Im small but not that small." Leo says. And si the twins move slightly to the left.

"We all set?"

"Yee."

* * *

After we get to the hospital, Thalia insists Leo and I hold hands.

"Wha..?" Leo doesn't finish his sentence.

"Thalia, theres really no reason to hold hands" my voice drops to a small whisper, "Im not gay."

"Why not? You guys certainly look the part." She says with a smile . Ugh. Sometimes she is such a bitch. Leo and I both glare at her, and we walk into the hopital.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IM SO STUPID I HAVENT GIVEN A PROPER UPDATE IN FOREVER CHAPPY DSUCKS IM SORRY BYE**


End file.
